


Working Relationships

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Other, Serious Injuries, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Blitzo has been beaten by Stolas and is doing a spectacularly bad job at hiding it from the other members of the I.M.P.*mentions of sex and violence but none actually depicted/described, this is pretty much fluff. I don't own characters/show just my writing*
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Working Relationships

Blitzo was acting weirder than usual, which was saying a lot. His breath hitched whenever he sat down or stood back up, and he actually gasped when Loona touched his back. Moxxie watched him out of the corner of his eyes while he worked, and noticed that Blitzo seemed to sag whenever he thought the others weren’t watching. He looked exhausted, and Moxxie thought he could sense some pain in his boss’s eyes as well. What was going on?

Moxxie finished up his current stack of paperwork and rose to give it to Millie, passing behind Blitzo on his way. Right as he reached Blitzo’s back, Moxxie leaned over and- was that blood? 

It was! Just a spot on the back of Blitzo’s neck. Moxxie paused and looked closer; Blitzo’s jacket was black, which made it difficult, but the imp could see darker spots dotting the fabric, signifying even more blood. 

Realizing that he had been still for far too long, Moxxie resumed walking, gave his papers to Millie, and turned to go back to his seat. On a hunch, he crossed behind Blitzo again and slapped his hand down on his boss’s back.

“Ooowwww!” Blitzo cried out and almost fell from his chair. “Moxxie, what the-

“So there is something wrong with you!” Moxxie yelled back. His hand was covered in blood, and the other members of the IMP paled when they saw it- even Loona looked shocked. 

“What happened to you?” 

Blitzo cringed and turned away. “Nothing! I Uh… murdered… a homeless woman! So not my blood. Nope.” He looked pleased with that idiotic response, and Moxxie raised an eyebrow. 

“So… you killed a homeless woman with your jacket?” 

“Uhh, well- you see-” Blitzo wilted under his workers’ gazes, turning away and mumbling something under his breath. Moxxie grabbed him, this time on the arm, and forced his boss to look at him. “What was that?” 

“I… got beat up by Stolas.” 

“What?!” Moxxie, Loona, and Millie shouted in unison.

Blitzo groaned, shoulders beginning to sag as the truth came out. “Stolas wanted me to sleep with him again but I said no. I said to stop calling me. He- he didn’t like that.” 

Loona looked like her head was going to explode, and Millie patted her shoulder in a placating gesture. “Let’s take a look- it’s your back, right Blitzo?”

The workers of the I.M.P quickly had Blitzo’s jacket off, but his shirt was another story. 

Blitzo’s back had been shredded, deep rents torn into the flesh, still leaking blood. Fibers from the imp demon’s shirt were imbedded in the wounds, having been dragged through by Stolas’s talons. 

Loona and Millie ended up having to hold Blitzo down while Moxxie separated fabric from flesh, eventually cutting his boss’s shirt off entirely. To his credit, Blitzo managed not to cry out, even though his entire body was shaking.

The wounds were bad, and most of the larger ones had to be stitched. Blitzo’s entire back had to be cleaned and bandaged as well, and Moxxie knew just by looking that his fellow imp was going to be sore for a long, long time. There would also likely be some scarring, but it was too early to tell how extensive it would be. 

Millie forced some medicine down Blitzo’s throat, and she, Moxxie, and Loona left him wrapped up in a blanket in his office, fast asleep. 

“What I can’t figure out is how he got himself here in that shape. Or why he didn’t call in sick.” Moxxie scratched his head, puzzled. “It just doesn’t make sense.”

Loona shrugged, already back to scrolling on her phone. “It was his back that got all ripped up, he probably thought it wasn’t bad and that he was being a big baby over it. Blitzo’s issue is that he thinks problems disappear if he ignores them long enough.” 

Moxxie groaned. “We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t get an infection then.”

Millie gave her husband a kiss and circled an arm around his shoulders. “Well, the good thing is that Blitzo’s asleep so we can watch a movie instead of working. Or we could… cuddle.” 

Loona made a gagging noise, and Moxxie’s cheeks grew warm. “I- in the office?”

Blitzo woke up hours later, still tucked away in his office. He shuffled out, blanket tucked around his shoulders, and found his workers passed out on the office couch with some sappy romance movie on the tv. The imp’s back still ached, but now it was dulled to a low throb by the copious amounts of pain medications in his system. 

Blitzo found a spot on the couch, carefully laid down on his stomach;

And waited for another crazy day with his crew.


End file.
